


exist or occur together

by frausorge



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Grinding It Out In The Corner: Another Hockey Rare Pairs Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phil gets back to the room, he finds Tyler lying on the upper bunk with Stella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	exist or occur together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Kessel/Bozak Pacific Rim AU_ by salvamisandwich in [Grinding It Out In The Corner: Another Hockey Rare Pairs Fest](http://hapakitsune.livejournal.com/280297.html?thread=4447465#t4447465).

When Phil gets back to the room, he finds Tyler lying on the upper bunk with Stella. Tyler's flat on his back, wrestling half-heartedly as Stella tries to yank her chew ring out of his hand. 

"Hey," Phil says.

"Hey," Tyler answers. He doesn't look over.

Phil puts his bag down and takes his boots and sweater off. Stella yips at him happily, nosing over the edge of the bunk, and he goes over to say hello to her when he's done. He has to stagger back a step when she scrambles into his arms, but once he's got his balance back he scruffs up the back of her neck and kisses the top of her head. "How's my good girl?" he croons. She licks his face, and he laughs and squeezes her close before setting her down. Tyler tosses the ring down onto the floor. Stella seizes it and takes it triumphantly away into a corner.

"How was your workout?" Tyler says. His voice sounds blank, the forced calm he uses when he doesn't want to tell Phil what's bothering him. Phil knows, anyway; he always hears the comments afterwards in the drift, and they're always the same. _Bozak's a waste of space, not worth the allowances they're giving him. Phil Kessel, third man ever to pilot a jaeger alone._

"It was good," Phil says. He climbs up the ladder and winces as the bedframe creaks under his weight. Tyler still won't meet Phil's eyes, but he does shift aside so Phil can lie down facing him. "Hey," Phil says again, softly.

"Hey," Tyler says.

Phil runs his hand from Tyler's shoulder down along his arm, and then over the line of his hip and thigh. Tyler's eyes flutter closed. Phil does it again, and again. "I need you," he says into the space between their mouths. "I've never been as compatible with anyone else as with you."

Tyler nods. "I know," he says. Phil presses in to kiss Tyler's lips. 

Once Phil's got Tyler open and moving against him, he reaches down and gets his hand around Tyler's dick. Tyler does the same to him, and they both start stroking, falling into rhythm as surely as if they were in Hail Scarlet's cockpit. 

Phil leans in to Tyler's ear and says, "You're my co-pilot." Tyler lets Phil's name out on a gasp.

Their hands speed up. Phil feels his balls tightening, and then both their cocks spurting between them.

Tyler wipes his hand on Phil's undershirt. Then he open his eyes and gives Phil a smile. Phil grins back breathlessly.


End file.
